<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Staying Still by Sakrabur</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26937427">Staying Still</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakrabur/pseuds/Sakrabur'>Sakrabur</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Falling, Stumbling and other things [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Jaehyun takes care of Doyoung, Kinda sequel for Stumbling, M/M, Sick Fic, don't go out when you are sick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:35:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26937427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakrabur/pseuds/Sakrabur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Doyoung feels the effects of being stressed for the last few days and now feels sick. Not that he would admit that to anyone. Of course he isn't able to conceal it well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Falling, Stumbling and other things [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Staying Still</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>To clear things up: Doyoung is not sick with the flu or anything contagious, he has just been stressed and his body is letting him know that that was not okay (I experienced that some times before and it is not pleasant). So stay at home when you feel sick, wear a mask and stay healthy!<br/>This was inspired by a request, so I hope you enjoy!<br/>This work is not beta read either (My beta reader is busy atm :()<br/>I hope you enjoy anyways~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning Doyoung felt weird. Like he hasn’t slept at all. His bones were heavy and he felt a shiver running down his spine when a breeze hit him. He decided that it was too early to get up anyways, so he pulled all the blankets he could find in reach over himself. The sound of the alarm shattered his plans, however. He had to get up to go to University. After turning off his alarm, he almost fell asleep again, but managed to lift himself up before he could. Since the room felt too cold, Doyoung took one of his blankets to wrap it around himself while he had breakfast. He didn’t have much of an appetite, so he just settled for a cup of coffee and a granola bar. He only had two classes that day, so he grabbed a banana for later and slowly got dressed. All his movements felt like they were in slow motion and he considered just to stay at home for the day. His conscience kept him from doing that, however. Doyoung prided himself in having nearly perfect attendance since 6th grade after all. Besides that, he shared the first class of that day with almost all his friends. Mark was the only one of them unlucky enough to be put into another course. Without registering much, Doyoung reached the seminar-room. The way to the University was so familiar to him that he would find it in his sleep. Sitting down at his usual spot, he pulled his coat closer around himself. None of the others arrived yet so Doyoung let his head fall on the table, flinching at the contact with the cold surface. He didn’t have the energy to lift his head again, so he decided to just close his eyes and rest for a bit. He pulled from his light slumber when the chair next to him was pulled back. He felt the thud of a bag hitting the table and groaned softly. </p><p>“Damn, Jae, what did you do to Dons last night?” Doyoung heard Johnny say and couldn’t repress a snort. He could imagine how red Jaehyun’s ears were at that moment. </p><p>“He didn’t do shit, he fell asleep at like 9 o’clock, while we were playing games.” Taeyong chimed in, just having entered the room. His voice was unusually loud and Doyoung felt the start of a headache. He should have stayed at home.</p><p>“Sorry about that.” Jaehyun apologized to Taeyong. Doyoung thought it was time to get up to greet the others properly. </p><p>“Good morning, sunshine, you look great.” Johnny said, his voice laced with sarcasm when Doyoung lifted his head. Doyoung wasn’t sure if he even looked in the mirror that morning and started to comb through his hair with his fingers. </p><p>“Are you okay?” Jaehyun asked, the worried look in his eyes too much for Doyoung at that moment. He looked like he was in pain. Jaehyun reached out to touch Doyoung’s face, so in a moment of panic, Doyoung grabbed his hand and held it between them. </p><p>“I’m fine, stop worrying.” Doyoung said, his tone more aggressive than he intended. Nobody seemed convinced.<br/>
When Doyoung lashes out at them in frustration, they leave him be for the moment. Donghyuck then decided to burst in and said Doyoung looked like shit. Fortunately for Doyoung, the class started soon after, having everyone stay silent. It did not stop them for shooting worried glances over to Doyoung and Jaehyun didn’t let go of his hand for the entire lesson, using his laptop to type his notes instead of writing stuff down by hand as usual. Doyoung was too tired to protest. It did not stop him from feeling bad, however. </p><p>To his dismay, he doesn’t understand much of what was going on in the class and when it ended, he found it difficult to get up, due to his body feeling heavy. All of his friends<br/>
looked at him expectantly, so Doyoung got up quickly, with the intent to prove to them that he was doing okay. Instead he ended up clutching the table to not lose his balance. He hated how the others could see that something was wrong, see him weak.<br/>
“You need to rest, Dons. One of us can take you home.” Taeyong tried to reason while Jaehyun rushed over to put an arm around Doyoung.</p><p>“I don’t need to go home. I still have another lecture. I can’t just leave now.”</p><p>“It doesn’t matter, nobody will care, please just look out for yourself.” Taeyong tried again, but Doyoung just shook his head. </p><p>“I’m okay, I will take it easy after that.”</p><p>“Mind if I join you?” Jaehyun asked. </p><p>“I don’t need you to look after me, Jae.”</p><p>“Maybe I just want to spend time with you.”</p><p>“You are just saying that. Please just go home, I’m fine really.” It took Doyoung a lot of patience to not snap at the others again. He was sick like this before. It was just his body telling him that he stressed himself out too much.</p><p>“Please let me come, I will be quiet.” Finally, after seeing multiple pairs of eyes look at him expectantly, Doyoung rolled his eyes and nodded. Spending more time with Jaehyun didn’t sound too bad. He was too tired to argue further anyways.<br/>
After they had bid goodbye to the rest of their friends, they made their way over to the lecture hall. Walking around helped Doyoung to clear his head for a bit. Unfortunately, his relief didn’t last long. The moment he sat down; his head started spinning. He just hoped that he would at least get something from the lecture. Maybe he should’ve just gone home.</p><p>“Thank you for being here with me.” He told Jaehyun in a whisper. Careful not to move too fast he leant over to slump against Jaehyun’s side. Instead of saying anything, Jaehyun shuffled a bit so Doyoung could get more comfortable. At least as comfortable you can get in a rundown lecture hall. </p><p>“We are going to do talk about Shakespeare today. This lecture is the most boring I had so far. I always try to pay attention the whole way through, but I just forget to pay attention 10 minutes later.” Jaehyun just groaned at that.</p><p>“You are telling me that now? Maybe I can still leave.” When Jaehyun turned around to look at the time he saw the lecturer walk in. </p><p>“Too late, now you are stuck here with me. Didn’t you once say that It doesn’t matter where you are as long as the company is right.”</p><p>“I did, but I don’t enjoy the presence of boring lecturers. And Shakespeare for all it matters.” Doyoung chuckled weakly. When the lecture started, Doyoung was not surprised that he couldn’t focus. He heard a lot of the things the lecturer said before and he still felt dizzy. He concentrated on Jaehyun’s presence instead. He had one of his arms around Doyoung, while he used the other one to take notes. Doyoung was surprised. He knew that Jaehyun disliked hearing Shakespeare as much as he did, but he still made the effort to listen. During the whole lecture Doyoung tried not to fall asleep; he held back an impressive number of yawns. The lecture ended eventually, but Doyoung wasn’t keen on moving at all. </p><p>“Just leave me here, I’m going to take a quick nap and go home later.” Jaehyun just chuckled and pulled him from his seat. Doyoung hadn’t taken anything out of his back so they were able to leave immediately. They made it to the train with Jaehyun making sure that Doyoung didn’t just stop walking on their way. Doyoung couldn’t take watching the landscape moving outside so he settled for closing his eyes and leaning close to Jaehyun. He was awoken what felt like seconds later. Leaving the train, Doyoung noticed that they arrived at the train station after his. His bike was at the other station.</p><p>“Jae, this is the wrong station. I can’t get home from here.”</p><p>“I won’t let you take a bike like this. You can come over to mine.” Doyoung wanted to argue with that, but honestly, he didn’t feel like riding his bike home and spending more time with Jaehyun didn’t sound that bad either. So Doyoung found himself nestled in blankets in Jaehyun’s bean back corner with a hot mug of tea in his hands. He was tired but laying down just made his head spin. And Jaehyun invited him over, so he shouldn’t just fall asleep. Jaehyun currently was in the kitchen, doing god knows what. Doyoung carefully blowed onto his tea before trying a sip. It was hot and tasted like grass, but it helped warm Doyoung up. He closed his eyes briefly before he heard the door open. Jaehyun held a plate in his hand and looked over to where Doyoung was seated. The look in his eyes was so caring that Doyoung almost wanted to cry right then. </p><p>“I prepared some fruit for you. I also put some stew on for later. How are you feeling?”</p><p>“Thank you. I’m fine really, just a little tired. I appreciate you doing this for me.” Doyoung put on a smile to convince Jaehyun that he was okay, but just in that moment a shiver<br/>
ran up his spine. He saw the worry in Jaehyun’s face. He hated it.</p><p>“Are sure? Do you need anything? I can bring you more blankets if you want.” And that moment was when Doyoung finally broke.</p><p>“Just stay here please.” He whispered, sure that Jaehyun didn’t hear him. He didn’t look up, but he herd Jaehyun set down the plate on the little table next to Doyoung. He also took the mug from Doyoung’s hands gently, before he settled next to Doyoung on the soft cushions. </p><p>“Of course.” Up until that moment Doyoung always dealt with his sicknesses alone. He fell ill quite often due to the stress he tended to put on himself. Each time he pushed through it until he found a moment to rest. He was sure he would’ve been able to take care of himself that day as well, but it felt nice having someone to look out for him. He knew he would do the same for any of his friends. Still he was touched by the care he received. Not only Jaehyun, but the rest of his friends as well. He couldn’t help it, but he cried. Silent tears ran down his face. The were happy tears but Jaehyun still asked what was wrong worriedly. </p><p>“I love you.” Was all Doyoung said before cuddling closer to Jaehyun. After a moment his tears stopped, and he managed to ask for some fruit to eat. He managed to fall asleep after, comforted by Jaehyun’s arms around him.  </p><p>Doyoung woke up an hour later, already feeling better. He now had a massive headache, but some of his energy returned to him. Jaehyun wasn’t beside him anymore so, after an initial moment of panic, he figured he had gone to the kitchen for the stew.<br/>
Seeing Jaehyun’s loving smile when he entered the kitchen with a blanked around his shoulders and his hair all messed up was enough to make Doyoung feel better. He was glad that Jaehyun was there for him. Maybe it wasn’t to bad to be taken care of once in a while.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feel free to let me know what you think!</p><p> </p><p>Also check out the carrds for BLM, Jemen and other things that are happening!<br/>https://linktr.ee/blacklivesmatter<br/>https://siljaki.tumblr.com/post/620109569245511680/passively-donate-thru-youtube-videos<br/>https://linktr.ee/ansaarinternational</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>